


Sana Ay Ikaw Na Nga

by UNOU5MYW



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Issues, Multi
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNOU5MYW/pseuds/UNOU5MYW
Summary: ELLAINE DE GUIAIsang babae na nagmula sa mahirap na pamilya.Simula pagkabata ay dumanas na ng matinding hirap o pasakit sa buhay.Pinagkaitan ng pagmamahal ng mga taong ang akala niya ay totoong nagmamahal sa kanya.Kaya naman sabik siya sa tunay na pagmamahal.Pangarap na makatagpo ng isang totoong pag-ibig na pangmatagalan.TIMOTHY SANTILLIANIsang mayaman na lalaki na iibig kay Ellaine.Sa una ay hindi seryosong magmahal.Para sa kanya ang pag-ibig ay isang laro.Sa una lang kapana-panabik at masayang laruin pero darating din ang oras o panahon na magsasawa ka at maghahanap ka rin ng iba.Ngunit nagbago ang kanyang pananaw simula ng makilala niya si Ellaine.Dalawang magkaibang tao na pagtatagpuin ng tadhana ng dahil sa pag-ibig.Sila na nga kaya hanggang dulo?





	Sana Ay Ikaw Na Nga

**Author's Note:**

> This book is a work of fiction.  
> Names, characters, places and incidents are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously.  
> Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.

Main Character Introduction

ELLAINE'S POV

Ako nga pala si Ellaine De Guia, 23 taong gulang na ako ngayon.  
Puwede ninyo rin akong tawagin sa palayaw na EL.

Maniniwala ba kayong sa murang edad ko pa lamang ay ilan na ang naranasan kong mapapait na pangyayari sa aking buhay?

Akala ko nga wala ng katapusan ang mga hamon sa buhay ko pero heto ako masaya at kuntentong-kuntento na sa kung anong meron ako ngayon sa buhay ko.

Itatanong ninyo siguro kung paano ko nalagpasan ang mga pagsubok na dumating sa aking buhay?

Mahabang kuwento kaya maguumpisa muna tayo mula sa umpisa.

Handa na ba kayong makinig sa kuwento ko?

 

  
Negros Occidental.

Ang lugar kung saan ako ipinanganak at lumaki.  
Hanggang sa ngayon dito pa rin ako naninirahan kasama ang mga mahal ko sa buhay.  
Ito din ang lugar kung saan nangyari ang lahat ng mga maganda o masaya at malungkot na mga alaala na baon-baon ko pa rin hanggang sa kasalukuyan.

 

Nagmula ako sa isang mahirap lamang na pamilya, iyong tinatawag ng iba na"isang kahig isang tuka"kapag inihalintulad mo sa manok ang pamumuhay namin.

Ang pamumuhay na kahit nagkakandakuba ka na ng dahil sa pagtatrabaho sa araw-araw ngunit parang hindi sapat ang isang trabaho para kumita ka ng pera kaya doble kayod ka at papasukin mo ang kahit na anong trabaho, hindi ka maaaring mamili lalo na kung hindi ka naman nakapagtapos ng pag-aaral.  
Pero kapag nakatapos ka sa kolehiyo sabi ng iba mas madali ka nang makakahanap ng magandang trabaho na mas malaki ang magiging suweldo.  
Iyon ay kung may kakayahan na mapag-aral ka o makapag-aral ka.  
Kahit ang pag-aaral ay importante din sa buhay ng tao, pero kung mahirap ka suwerte na kung makatungtong ka pa sa HighSchool.

Importante rin sa isang magulang na matustusan ang pangangailangan ng kanilang pamilya kaya kahit anong trabaho ay kakayanin at papasukin para lang matustusan ang pangaraw-araw na mga pangangailangan ng isang pamilya, pero kadalasan mas marami pa rin ang pamilya na parang hindi halos makaahon sa hirap ng buhay.

Isa ang pamilya ko doon sa hikahos pa rin kahit anong kayod at sipag sa pagtatrabaho.  
At isa ang mama ko sa mga tao na gagawin ang lahat para sa pamilya.

Noon dahil bata pa nga ako hindi ko pa masyadong naiintindihan ang ilang mga bagay o pangyayari na nangyayari sa buhay ko.

Wala pang kamuwang-muwang kumbaga pero kapag sinubok ka nga pala ng mapaglarong tadhana kahit ano pa ang edad mo, maagang mamumulat ang mga mata mo na may mga ilang nangyayari sa buhay na kahit hindi mo gustong mangyari ngunit wala kang magawa para pigilan o kuntrolin ito.

 

7 taong gulang pa lamang ako noon ng magkahiwalay ang aking ama at ina.

Mahirap na noon ang pamumuhay namin dahil si Mama ay isang labandera, kung minsan ay nangangatulong sa ibang tao.  
Ang Papa ko naman ay isang karpintero na paextra-extra lang sa paggawa dahil mas madalas na walang kumukuha kay Papa para magpagawa ng mga bagong itatayong bahay dahil na rin sa hindi magandang reputasyon ni Papa na noong una ay hindi namin pinaniniwalaan ni Mama.

At dahil hindi rin naman lahat ng nakatira sa aming barangay ay mayaman dahil karamihan ay mga hirap din sa buhay na  katulad ng pamilya ko kaya kung sino ang may kakayahang magbayad para sa paglilinis ng bahay, paglalabada at pagluluto ay pinapasok ng Mama ko para lamang kumita ng pera na magagamit sa pangaraw-araw namin gastusin.

Pero kahit ilang bahay na ang pinagtatrabahuhan ni Mama noon kakaunti pa rin ang kinikita niya mula sa paglalabada o pagextra-extra sa paglilinis sa bahay ng ibang tao gayundin ang sa Papa ko na sapat lamang para sa pangaraw-araw na gastusin sa bahay.

Lalo lamang kaming naghirap ng bigla na lang magbago si Papa.  
Nagsimulang mangbabae ang Papa ko.  
Ang akala ng Mama ko gusto lang siraan ng ibang tao si Papa ngunit mismong si Mama na ang nakasaksi sa ginagawang kabalbalan ni Papa ngunit mas pinili ng Mama ko ang manahimik na lang at hindi bigyang atensiyon ang ginagawa ni Papa dahil para kay Mama ang mahalaga kasama pa rin niya si Papa at sa amin pa rin umuuwi si Papa.

Paano ko nalaman samantalang bata pa ako noon?  
Sa susunod ikukuwento ko sa inyo.

Dahil nga sa pambababae ni Papa noon ang perang kinikita niya mula sa pagkakarpintero sa halip na gamitin para sa pangaraw-araw na gastusin ngunit hindi dahil nauubos lamang ito sapagkat nilulustay lang ng Papa ko o ginagamit sa pangbababae at sa halos gabi-gabing pagliliwaliw.

Bukod sa pambababae, naging sugarol din si Papa.  
Ang perang dapat sana ay pambili ng pagkain ay napupunta lang sa mga utang ng Papa ko mula sa ibang tao ng dahil sa pagsusugal, dahil kung hindi babayaran ng Mama ko ay maaaring makulong si Papa ng dahil sa utang.

Halos magmakaawa na raw ang Mama ko noon sa mga pinagkakautangan ni Papa para lang mabigyan ng palugit ang pagbabayad sa mga utang.  
Naging lasenggo rin ang Papa ko at palagi kaming pinagdidiskitahan lalong-lalo na ang Mama ko kapag ito ay lango na sa alak.

Sa ngayon hindi ko muna gustong alalahanin ang mga naranasan kong ilang pisikal na pananakit sa akin ni Papa noon medyo lumalaki na ako at nagkakaisip.

Sa una natiis ng Mama ko ang lahat ng pananakit at pambababae ni Papa noon ng dahil sa pagmamahal kay Papa at nanatiling bulag at bingi sa mga nangyayari sa aming pamilya sa kagustuhang mapanatiling buo pa rin kami kahit madalas mapag-usapan na ng ibang tao ang pamilya namin.

Ngunit dumating ang araw na umabot na sa sukdulan ang pagtitiis o pagtitimpi ng Mama ko dahil sa mga ginagawang kawalangyahan ng Papa ko.

Noon dumating pa sa puntong halos magdilim ang paningin ni Mama ng minsang madatnan ang isang hindi kaaya-ayang eksena na nangyari pa mismo sa sariling pamamahay namin.

Hindi na rin ako nagulat noong muntik ng makagawa si Mama ng isang krimen sana, na ipinagpapasalamat ko na naudlot kasi kung sakaling natuloy iyon kawawa ang Mama ko dahil maaari siyang makulong.

Kilala ko si Papa, may ginagawa siyang hindi kaaya-aya kapag wala si Mama kasi madalas naman niyang ginagawa iyon at dahil bata pa ako noon wala akong bibig para makapagsalita.

Kailangan kong magpanggap na pipi, bingi at bulag.

Dahil sa matinding galit na nadama ni Mama para kay Papa, may namuong masamang kaisipan na tumakbo sa isipan ni Mama noon.

Ngunit tila may isang anghel na bumulong sa tenga ni Mama noon na nagsasabing huwag ituloy ang hindi magandang iniisip na gagawin kay Papa.  
Kung nakita ko lang ang mga pangyayari, mararamdaman ko rin ang pagkamuhi ni Mama kay Papa pero dahil inisip din ni Mama noon ang maaaring mangyari sa amin ng kapatid ko kung sakaling may nagawa si Mama na hindi maganda kay Papa kaya naudlot ang balak ni Mama noon.

Ngunit sa halip na maayos ang problema, sa huli mas pinili ng Papa ko na sumama sa kalaguyo niya at iniwan niya kami at tuluyang tinapos ni Papa ang ugnayan niya sa amin.

Paano ko naikukuwento kung hindi ko nga halos maalala ang ibang mga pangyayari dahil musmos pa ako noon?

Sikreto muna.....

Totoo halos hindi ko na maalala ang ibang mga pangyayari noong bata pa ako, pero malay ninyo may magpaalala.

Nang maghiwalay sina Mama at Papa, nagdesisyon ang Mama ko na bumalik kami sa bahay ng Lola ko.  
Doon daw muna kami pansamantalang titira ng kapatid kong lalaki na noon ay 4 na taong gulang pa lamang.

Noon si Mama tuwing Linggo lang namin nakikita at nakakasama.  
Sa pinakabayan kasi piniling maghanap ni Mama ng bagong trabaho.  
Nakahanap si Mama ng trabaho ngunit stay-in siya sa pinapasukang trabaho at tuwing Linggo lang ang pahinga ni Mama mula sa pagtatrabaho.  
Bukod doon malayo ang lugar na pinagtatrabahuhan ni Mama.  
Malayo sa lugar kung saan kami nakatira ng kapatid ko.  
Kaya ako lang at ang kapatid ko ang kasama ni Lola sa bahay na tinitirahan namin.  
Hindi namin kasama sa bahay si Mama.

At hindi na rin kami bumalik sa dati naming tinitirahan.

Hanggang sa ngayon sa bahay pa rin ni Lola-Mama kami nakatira ng kapatid ko.

Simula ng umalis si Papa, hanggang ngayon wala pa kaming balita kung nasaan na siya ngayon?  
Kung ano na ang nangyari sa kanya?

Noon una madalas namin tanungin ng kapatid ko si Mama kung nasaan na si Papa at kung kailan siya babalik?

Ang palaging sinasabi lang ni Mama noon sa amin, nasa malayong lugar si Papa kaya hindi kaagad ito makabalik sa amin.  
Kaya iyon ang pinaniwalaan ng bunso kong kapatid.

Pero alam ko ang totoo, kahit bata pa ako noon, nararamdaman ko na hindi okey si Mama simula ng iwanan kami ni Papa, kahit na sinasabi niya sa amin na okey siya, na huwag kaming mag-alala sa kanya.

At nauunawaan ko naman kung bakit ganoon ang palagi niyang sinasabi at ipinapakita kapag kaharap na niya kaming magkapatid.

Noon una bilang anak naghihintay ako sa pagbabalik ni Papa, pero sa katagalan nasanay na rin ako na hindi na namin siya makakasama.

Ang nangyaring paghihiwalay ng mga magulang ko ay masakit para sa akin bilang anak.

Pero mas masakit at mas mahirap na desisyon para sa Mama ko, lalo pa at nawala na ang katuwang ng Mama ko para lamang mapalaki kaming 2 magkapatid ng maayos.

Lalo pa at hikahos na hikahos kami sa buhay noon at alam kong nahihirapan na ang Mama ko pero ginagawa pa rin niya ang lahat para lamang kami ay buhayin lalo pa at ang klase ng pamumuhay na mayroon kami noon ay katulad sa isang kahig isang tuka.

 

  
INANG'S POV

"Kailangan mo pa ba talagang gawin ito?"wika ng isang ginang na ang edad ay 67 taong gulang na.

Nakatayo ang ginang sa loob ng isang kuwarto habang bahagyang nakabukas ang pintuan nito.

Mahinahon ang pagtatanong ng ginang sa babaeng ang edad ay 32 taong gulang habang ang babae ay nakapatalikod sa ginang.  
Inihahanda ng babae ang mga personal na gamit at mga papeles na importante na ilalagay sa isang maleta, kung saan nakapatong ang mga ito sa isang maliit na lamesa na nasa loob ng kuwarto, ang lamesa ay nasa isang sulok at nakapatong doon ang mga bagay na kailangan ng babae.  
Mababakas sa boses ng ginang ang pagkabahala at pagkainis dahil sa inaasal ng babaeng kanyang kinakausap.

"Ito ba talaga ang balak mo?"

"Ang iwanan ang mga bata at takasan ang responsibilidad bilang ina sa kanila para lamang masunod iyang kagustuhan mo."

Nagpatuloy lang ang matandang ginang sa pagsasalita na kulang na lang ay magdabog sa harapan ng kanyang anak na tahimik pa rin habang patuloy sa ginagawang pag-iimpake ng mga gamit na dadalhin para sa pagluwas papunta sa siyudad ng Maynila.

Bukod sa boses ng ina, ang tanging maririnig mo lang ay ang mga tunog ng yabag mula sa sapatos na suot ng babaeng nag-iimpake habang paroon at parito ito sa loob ng kuwarto habang kinukuha ang ilan pang mga gamit na kailangang ilagay sa mga travelling bag.

Matagal pinagipunan ng babae ang pambili ng mga travelling bag at maletang gagamitin niya sa kanyang pag-alis.

Buo na ang kanyang desisyon kaya naman kahit labag sa kanyang kalooban, hindi siya nagpakita ng kahit kaunting bahid ng emosyon kahit kulang na lang ay sumambulat ito.

"Aba!, Ella!, maawa ka naman sa mga anak mo."

"Mga bata pa ang dalawa mong anak para iwanan agad"

"Bakit Ella?, Dahil ba hindi mo na kayang alagaan kaya basta-basta mo na lang iiwanan ang mga anak mo!"sunod-sunod na sermon ni Aling Celia sa anak na si Ella habang nakatingin ang ginang sa anak at sa ginagawa nitong pag-iimpake.

Hindi na makatiis ang ginang na hindi sermunan ang anak, dahil na rin sa mga pabigla-biglang desisyon na ginagawa ng kanyang anak na kadalasan ang resulta ay hindi maganda, kaya kahit hindi ugali ni Aling Celia ang magtaas ng boses hindi rin nito naiwasan na pagtaasan ng boses ang anak.

ELLA'S POV

"Hindi ko ho tinatakasan ang responsibilidad ko bilang ina sa aking mga anak, Inang!"nabigla man dahil napataas din ang tono ng kanyang boses ngunit ipinagpatuloy na lang ni Ella na ipaliwanag ang kanyang saloobin sa kanyang ina habang nakatingin na sa ina.

"Ang gusto ko lang ay ang maihahon sa kahirapan ang buhay ng mga anak ko kaya kailangan kong umalis ngunit hindi ibig sabihin na kaya ko sila iiwan ay dahil sa hindi ko na sila kayang alagaan,"mariin ang pagkakabitaw ni Ella sa mga salitang kanyang binibitawan para igiit na nasa tama siyang pag-iisip para makapagdesisyon para sa kanyang sarili kahit nagbabanta ng pumatak ang mga luha sa kanyang pisngi.

"Bilang isang ina ang nais ko ay ang maging maayos ang buhay nila."wika ni Ella habang itinutuloy na muli ni Ella ang naudlot niyang pagsasaayos ng mga gamit na kanyang dadalhin kahit halos nawawala na ang focus niya sa kanyang ginagawa.

"Sa tingin mo sa pag-alis mong iyan para lamang pumunta sa Maynila ay giginhawa na agad ang buhay ninyo ng mga anak mo?"

"Nagkakamali ka sa inaakala mo, hindi mo alam ang pamumuhay sa Maynila."

"Hindi ka ba natatakot sa puwedeng mangyari sa iyo sa Maynila?, sa halip na ginhawa ang iyong datnan pero trahedya at lalong paghihirap ang iyong makukuha."

"Tapos mababalitaan ko na lang at ng mga anak mo na nasa morge ka na pala at wala ng buhay."nakikinita-kinita palang ni Aling Celia sa kanyang imahinasyon ang puwedeng mangyari ay kinikilabutan na agad siya.

"Hindi kailanman mangyayari iyon at hindi ko papayagan na mangyari iyon sa akin".

"Aalis ako para hanapin ang magandang kapalaran at hindi ko ito mahahanap kung mananatili lamang ako dito sa ating lugar."

"Wala na akong dapat pang isipin na mga dahilan para hindi ako tumuloy at hindi ninyo na mababago pa ang desisyon ko".pagmamatigas pa rin giit ni Ella.

Basta magkaroon siya ng ideya na sa palagay   
niya ay tama kahit maging labag sa kanyang kalooban, ipagpapatuloy niya itong sundin.  
Kaya kahit ang kanyang mga magulang ay hindi siya magawang pigilan sa kahit anong desisyon niya.

INANG'S POV

"Ganyan ka naman talaga kahit noong bata ka pa, napakatigas na ng iyong ulo."

"Palaging kagustuhan mo na lang ang nasusunod, alam mo ba kung nabubuhay pa ang iyong Amang tiyak akong hindi siya papayag sa gusto mo."

"Masyado ka nang nagiging makasarili, sinasaktan mo na niyan ako at kahit kailan hindi ka naman sumusunod sa akin."

Humahagulgol na si Aling Celia dahil na rin sa nararamdamang inis, hinanakit at lungkot dahil sa ginagawa ng anak.

Hindi na siya nagulat ng magtaas ng boses sa kanya ang anak.  
Hindi ito ang unang beses na hindi sila nagkaroon ng hindi magandang pagkakaunawaan.

Isa na rito ay ang pakikipagrelasyon ni Ella kay Jerik De Guia, ang ama ng mga bata.  
Umpisa pa lang ayaw na ayaw na nila sa lalakeng iyon para sa kanilang anak na si Ella pero dahil sa katigasan ng ulo ni Ella  wala rin silang nagawa para pigilan ang pagsasama ng dalawa.

Nilapitan naman ni Ella ang ina nang makita na niya ang itsura ng ina habang humahagulgol.  
Sa pakiwari ni Ella sasamaan ng lasa ang ina kaya pilit na pinapaupo ni Ella si Aling Celia sa isang silya na yari sa kahoy na ang pintura ay unti-unti ng natutungkab at ito ay nasa loob din ng kuwarto, at kahit tinatabig ni Aling Celia ang mga kamay ni Ella dahil ayaw paalalay o umupo ni Aling Celia, kalaunan napilit din ni Ella ang ina na umupo para mahimasmasan.

Ang silya ay malapit sa lamesang pinagpapatungan ng iba pang gamit ni Ella.  
Ang ibang mga travelling bag o ilan pang gamit na aayusin ay nakapatong naman sa isang papag na medyo malapad at yari din ito sa isang matibay na kahoy.

Saglit na lumabas ng kuwarto si Ella at nagtungo sa kusina para ikuha ng tubig mula sa banga-palayok ang ina at muling bumalik sa loob ng kuwarto.  
Ayaw din naman ni Ella na sumama ang loob at pakiramdam ng ina ng dahil lamang sa pagdedesisyon niya na magtungo ng Maynila, kaya pinapalubag niya ang kalooban nito.

"Inang tama na ho, baka ho magkasakit pa kayo niyan, mahirap na ho,"

"Dapat nga siguro mamatay na rin ako kesa makita ko na ang kaisa-isa kong anak ay lalayo na para lamang sa ambisyon niya."may bahid ng matinding pagdaramdam sa tono ng pananalita ng ginang.

ELLA'S POV

"Inang huwag ninyo nga hong sabihin iyan!"halos pahiyaw na si Ella dahil na rin sa magkakahalong guilt, lungkot, galit at pagkadismaya dahil sa mga nangyayari sa kanyang buhay.

"Bakit ba kasi hindi ninyo ko maintindihan?"

"Hindi naman ito para sa akin itong gagawin ko, para ito sa mga anak ko, sa...sa iyo"habang pasinghot-singhot na siya dahil unti-unti ng namumuo ang mga luha sa gilid ng kanyang mga mata na nagbabanta ng pumatak.

"Gusto ko naman maibalik sa inyo ang pagmamahal na inukol ninyo sa akin simula pagkabata ko, hanggang sa mga anak ko."

"Magagawa ko lang iyon kung maihahaon ko kayo sa kahirapan at ng maranasan ninyo man lang ang kahit kaunting karangyaan sa buhay."

"Alam ko ho Inang na mahirap pero kakayanin ko at gagawin ko ang lahat maabot ko lang ito".

Pinipigilan ni Ella na mapaluha sa harap ng ina.  
Ang makita siya ng ina na lumalabas ang kahinaan bilang anak.  
Para kay Ella hindi ito oras para panghinaan siya ng loob.  
Hindi ito ang kailangan niya.  
Ang kailangan niya ay ang paraan para makaahon na sila sa dusa o paghihirap.

"Hindi ko naman kailangan ang sarap o karangyaan sa buhay ko."

"Matanda na ako at simple na lang ang mga nais ko."

"Masaya na ako kung kasama ko kayo ng mga apo ko, at lalong hindi ko kailangan iyang sinasabi mong karangyaan kung mawawala ka naman sa akin anak ko,"

"Anak, mahal na mahal kita, natatakot ako na baka mawala ka rin sa akin kagaya ng iyong Amang."

"Ikaw na lang ang natitira kong kayamanan sa buhay, kaya pakiusap anak makinig ka sa akin, kahit isang beses ako naman ang pakinggan mo"nagsusumamo na ang tinig ni Aling Celia at hindi maubos-ubos ang kanyang mga luha.

Hinahawakan ni Ella ang mga palad ng kanyang ina habang marahang hinahaplos ito.  
Isa sa mga paraan niya para mapakalma ang naguumapaw na emosyon ng kanyang ina.

Niyakap na lamang ng mahigpit ni Ella ang ina at ipinaramdam sa pamamagitan nito ang kanyang pagmamahal sa ina.

Nang mga sandaling iyon ay nakikinita-kinita niya ang mga mukha ng 2 niyang anak na umiiyak at nagmamakaawa na huwag siyang umalis.

Sa sandaling iyon ay nakakaramdam siya ng matinding kirot at awa sa sarili, sabay sisi sa kanyang sarili kung bakit nagkandaleche-leche ang buhay niya at ng mga anak niya.

Nagiging manhid na siya sa ibang emosyon maliban sa matinding galit na kanyang nadarama para sa taong naging dahilan kaya naging miserable ang kanyang buhay.

Wala na rin siyang natitirang pagmamahal ni katiting para sa dating asawa.

ELLA'S POV

Si Aling Celia matapos ang kaunting pagtatalo nila ng anak ay nahimasmasan na rin, alam niya na kahit nasabi niya sa anak ang kanyang saloobin, alam niyang ang desisyon pa rin ni Ella ang masusunod.  
Ipinagpapasa Diyos na lang niya ang lahat.

Sa kuwarto ni Ella na lang pinatulog ni Ella ang kanyang ina tutal naman tapos na rin siya sa pagsasaayos o pag-iimpake ng mga gamit na dadalhin niya sa pag-alis.  
Kahit kalmado na ang ina, alam niyang matindi pa rin ang tampo nito sa kanya.

Nang lumabas na si Ella ng kuwarto, nakapatalikod ang kanyang ina sa kanya at hindi siya iniimikan.

11:00 pm na nang gabi ngunit hanggang ngayon ay mulat na mulat pa rin ang mga mata at gising na gising pa rin ang diwa ni Ella habang matagal na nakatayo at pinagmamasdan ang loob ng isang maliit na kuwarto.

Nakapatay ang ilaw sa loob ng kuwarto maliban sa isang maliit na lampara na nakapatong sa isang maliit na kabinet na yari sa kahoy at malapit ito sa bintana ng kuwarto.  
Ang bintana ay bahagyang nakabukas.  
Bago ang kabinet, may isang papag muna na katamtaman lang ang laki na yari sa matibay na kahoy ang nakalagay at nakapuwesto malapit sa pinto ng kuwarto.  
May nakalatag na banig sa ibabaw ng papag at ilang mga unan at isang malaki-laking kumot.  
Ang atensiyon ni Ella ay nakatuon sa dalawang pigura ng dalawang bata na kasalukuyang nakahiga at mahimbing na natutulog at magkayapos pa ang mga ito.

Ang kuwartong iyon ay kay Aling Celia.  
Pinalipat muna ni Ella ang dalawa niyang anak sa kuwarto ng kanyang ina dahil nga ayaw niyang makita ng dalawang bata ang ginagawa niyang pag-iimpake para sa balak niyang pag-alis patungong Maynila.

Lumapit si Ella sa papag kung saan natutulog ang dalawa niyang anak.  
Kinumutan hanggang sa bandang leeg ang dalawang bata ng mapansin niyang bahagyang namamaluktot ang katawan ng dalawang bata dahil na rin siguro nakakaramdam ng ginaw ang mga ito.  
At isinara na rin ni Ella ang bintana.

Sanay ang mga anak ni Ella na matulog ng walang ilaw pero dahil siguro matagal-tagal na rin nakatira ang magkapatid sa poder ng kanyang ina kaya nakasanayan na rin ng mga bata ang matulog ng may bahagyang ilaw sa loob ng kuwartong tinutulugan.  
Kahit sa kuwarto nila kung saan mismong natutulog silang mag-iina ay may maliit na lampara rin na nakalagay, kapares ito nang nasa kuwartong kinatatayuan niya ngayon.  
Pinapatay lang ang lamparang nasa loob ng  kuwarto nilang mag-iina kapag matutulog na sila.

Habang mahimbing na natutulog ang kanyang mga anak, pinagmamasdang mabuti ni Ella ang mga mukha ng dalawa niyang anghel.

Ang anak niyang babae na si Ellaine ay 8 taong gulang na at ang bunso naman niyang lalake na si Mike Angelo ay 5 taong gulang na ang edad.

Habang lumalaki ang bunso niyang anak nagiging kamukha na ito ng dating asawa pero kahit minsan hindi niya ibinunton sa anak na lalake ang galit na nararamdaman sa ama ng kanyang dalawang anak.

"Mga anak, mapatawad ninyo sana ako sa gagawin ko"halos pabulong kung maaari ang ginagawa ni Ella habang sapo ng kanyang dalawang palad ang kanyang bibig upang hindi makalikha ng ingay.  
Halatang pigil na pigil ni Ella ang emosyong nais kumawala sa kanya, patuloy din ang pagpatak ng kanyang mga luha.  
Halos magsikip na ang kanyang dibdib dahil sa bigat na nararamdaman ng kanyang puso.

"Hindi ko kayo gustong iwan, kaya lang kailangan ng Mama ninyo na umalis para kumita ng pera para kapag may gusto kayong bilhin mabibili ko na."

"Kaya kailangan kong umalis at iwan kayo."

"Pasensiya na mga anak ko kung walang kuwentang ina ang naging Mama ninyo, pero pangako gagawin ko ang lahat para ipagmalaki ninyo ako bilang Mama ninyo."  
Nagpahid ng kanyang mga luha si Ella at tinatagan ang loob dahil iyon ang kailangan niya sa mga oras na iyon.

Marahang lumapit si Ella sa isa pang kabinet na nasa isang sulok at dahan-dahan din binuksan ang isang lalagyan nito upang humanap ng panulat at papel at nang makahanap, may isinulat siya sa papel.

"Ellaine, anak ko! Pasensiya na kung iiwan ko muna sa iyo ang responsibilidad bilang Mama sa iyong bunsong kapatid, ikaw lang bukod kay Inang ang mapagkakatiwalaan ko habang wala ako sa tabi ninyo."

"Huwag ninyong pababayaan ang inyong mga sarili, ikaw na muna bahala kay Inang, alagaan ninyo ang isa't-isa."

"Tandaan ninyo mahal na mahal na mahal kayo ni Mama at hinding-hindi kayo ipagpapalit ni Mama sa kahit na sinong bata sa mundo."

"Pangako anak babalikan ko kayo"

Ang lahat ng gustong sabihin ni Ella sa mga anak ay isinulat niya sa papel at ipinatong sa ibabaw ng kabinet na malapit sa papag.  
Pinatungan ito ng lampara upang hindi liparin.

Lumapit siya ulit sa papag at hinaplos ng marahan ang mukha ng dalawang anak, hinagkan ang mga noo at pisngi ng dalawang bata at kahit bahagyang kumislot ang anak na babae pero hindi naman ito nagising.

Dahil tulog na tulog ang dalawang bata, hindi nila alintana ang mga matang matagal na nakasulyap sa kanila, mga matang punong-puno ng pagmamahal at kalungkutan, mga matang hindi na muling masisilayan.

Lumabas na si Ella ng kuwarto at naghanda na sa pag-alis patungo sa kanyang kapalaran.

 

**Author's Note:**

> EDITED
> 
> A/N(Itutuloy ko pa ba siya o hindi?)
> 
> Kung pamilyar kayo sa pamagat pasensiya na kasi wala akong maisip na puwedeng bumagay sa kuwento.
> 
> Nasearch ko rin sa Google na may teleserye pala nito pero hindi ko pa siya napapanuod kaya wala akong ideya kung kapareho ba siya o hindi?Sana po ay hindi.
> 
> HighSchool student pa ako ng isulat ko siya.
> 
> Na-share ko na rin ito sa ibang writing and sharing sites.


End file.
